Perfect Timing
by Dinkley
Summary: Anna works at Crawley Events and when she has to arrange a party at Downton Abbey, she hires John Bates, an electrician to do some works there. What will happen between them?


**Hi dear readers. After so long I'm back with a new story.**

**In this modern AU, Anna is a party organizer and John is an electrician. The both met at Downton Abbey when she hires him. Anything can happen between these two after that.**

**I'll try to post new chapters as soon as I can (and finish my rest of stories)  
**

**As usual, thank you sooooo much for reading it, sorry for any mistakes you can find (I'm not English native speaker)  
**

**Special thanks to Versoaverso for being the original creator of this idea in her tumblr account**

* * *

Everything had been running smoothly the past few days with no major incidents, so Anna couldn't be prepared for the call she got early that morning.

- What? What do you mean the electricians can't come! –

- Sorry Anna. They've just… they've just told me there was some… some sort of emergency that can't be held over – the voice at the end of the line struggled to get the right words.

- An emergency? This is an emergency Mark. The party is in two days! What are going to do now? – Anna cried exasperated.

The young assistant didn't say anything, fearing it could upset her more and in that moment Anna knew she could have crossed some sort of line. She was in charge of everything and she need to calm down and stay confident.

- Ok Mark, this is what you are going to do. Call Lucy and Will together and try to find any electrician who can come today to Downton, alright? As soon as you find someone, let me know –

- Sure and don't worry. We'll work this out -

After she hung up, Anna dropped onto her bed and muffled a scream with the pillow. Why was this happening to her now? Downton Abbey was a massive castle owned for centuries by the same family, the Crawleys. Robert, the current Earl of Grantham wanted to celebrate his oldest daughter Mary's engagement with his fiancé Matthew.

Being in charge of such an important event was no coincidence at all as Anna and Mary worked together in the latter's family business; Crawley Events. Besides they had been friends since they were children and it was Mary's personal wish that Anna was in charge of the party.

So, if this didn't work out, she would be in real trouble.

She went to the tiny bathroom of her hotel room to splash some cold water on her face to clear her mind. There was something she could do; anything.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she realised that nothing would happen if she remained there, so with a new air of determination, she took got dressed, took her things and left her room.

It was still early in the morning but there wasn't a soul in the small village. Being Friday, she supposed everyone should be working at the nearby fields or in the closest towns. It seemed she wouldn't find any help there.

Then, an idea clicked on her mind as she began to quicken her pace towards the main street. She could go to the village council hall and ask for an electrician there. They should have a list of useful phone numbers.

It took her no longer than five minutes to get to the office. Inside, there was no one but an old lady apparently in charge. She lifted her head as she heard the door closing.

- Hello, may I help you? – She asked in a kind voice

- I hope so. My name is Anna Smith and I'm organising the engagement party that's going to be held at Downton Abbey –

- Oh, of course!. What a nice couple they are, aren't they? Especially the young Mr Crawley. He has done a lot for this village, you knew that? Everyone here is very excited about their future wedding –

- Yeah, they are pretty excited too – Anna smiled remembering Mary's face when she told her the news – Unfortunately, we've just found out that the electricians we had hired to carry out some adjustments at the castle are unable to come in time, so I was wondering if you knew someone from the village who can help us –

- Oh that's so sad to hear – the old lady said getting up from her chair and approaching the counter – Let me think… Mr Richardson is in London for some business and Bill and his sons are on holyday. Oh dear, I'm afraid there's no one…oh, wait a second –

She ducked behind the counter disappearing from Anna's sight.

- What's the matter? –

- There's a man from Ripon who's been doing a lot of several electrical jobs around the village recently. –

Anna's face lit up with hope – Really? Could I have his number? –

- That's what I'm trying to find my dear – the woman said smiling

After several minutes rummaging through papers in her desk, the woman straightened up again and handed Anna a business card.

_"Bates Electrical Contractor. All kinds of electrical installations. Inspections and regular checking included"_

- I'm sure he'll help you. He's a very nice man –

Anna beamed at her. – I'm sure he will. Thank you so much for this –

- You're welcome dear. And please, congratulate the couple on mi behalf –

Outside the office, Anna didn't waste a second to call the phone number written on the card. After several tones until she heard a deep male voice at the other end of the line.

- Bates Electrical Contractor. This is John. How may I help you? –

- Good morning Mr Bates. This is Anna Smith and I'm calling you from Downton –

- Good morning Miss Smith, what can I do for you? –

- You see, I'm organising an engagement party that will be held in two days at Downton Abbey. Due to some impediments, our electricians are unable to come. The woman at the village council hall told me you use to work here often, so I was wondering if you were available today for the job –

- Alright, let me see… yeah I'm free so I can go over there –

- Really? – Anna asked half-believing her good luck

- Sure. I just need you to tell me what I would have to do, to make sure I bring everything –

- Well… all the electrical system must be checked and I'm sure several fuses have to be replaced with new ones. It's a big old house –

The man chuckled lightly – Yeah, it certainly is old. Been there several times –

After a couple of seconds of silence which Anna guessed he was taking personal notes, he finally said – Alright then. There should be no problem. Just give me 45 min, one hour tops and I'll meet you at the Abbey –

- Perfect, I'll see you there. And thank you so much for this –

After hanging up, she sighed in relief. That man had no idea but he had saved her from the worst disaster in her career.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, she was already outside the Abbey, taking notes and talking to a fine dressed woman, when she spotted a small white van approaching along the road.

When it was parked together the other vehicles, Anna could read the words "Bates Electrical Contractor" written on the side. Making an excuse with the woman, she marched towards the parking to introduce herself

- Hello. Mr Bates, right? – Anna asked maybe a little too brightly.

The man took of his sun glasses and approached to her extending his hand – John please –

Anna shook it – I'm Anna, we've talked earlier –

- Oh right. Nice to meet you at last Anna – he said warmly – From what I see, this is going to be a great party – he noted looking around.

- Oh yes, the event of the year –

He nodded - That must be a lot of responsibility for you –

Anna sighed – You have no idea. That's why I thank God you're here. We thought we weren't going to be able to find any electrician in two days. I was starting to think I was going to be fired –

He smiled lightly at her.

- Well, we can't have that –

She smiled at his response. There was something in his voice, in his manners… She couldn't tell what, but after meeting him, she wasn't worried anymore.

- Anna! – The woman she had been talking to called her from the main door.

- I… have to go back –

- Ok, don't worry. I'll take my stuff and start to work – the man said walking towards the back of his van

- Perfect. I'll tell Steven Robson you're here. He'll tell you what to do –

- Ok, thanks –

The arrival of John Bates was certainly a relief and it seemed everyone was working faster and more efficiently now. Two hours later, she could take a break from work and decided to have a coffee. Then, her mind instantly formed the face of John Bates and she thought he could use a cup too.

It didn't take long to find him as he was working in one of the main salons, rewiring part of the electrical system. Not wanting to disturb him, she kept herself a little far from him but soon as soon as he spotted her, he left what he was doing.

- Hello – he said smiling approaching at her.

- Hi, I didn't want to interrupt you, so I was going to leave you a coffee –

- Oh please, you're not interrupting anything. I was about to take a rest and go for something to drink. Thanks – he said taking one of the coffees – So, how's everything going? – he asked curiously after trying the drink.

- Actually, better than I expected. Workers are doing their jobs and all the stuff is coming on time –

- Well, cheers to that – he said smiling before taking a sip to his drink.

- And how are you doing? – It was her turn to ask – Do you need me to send someone to help you around here? –

- Oh no, everything is going perfect. I had to replace some fusses from some rooms and rewire part of the electrical system but don't worry; it's easier than it sounds. To tell the truth I'm almost finished –

- Really? –

- Yeah, there are only a couple of rooms left and the overall check at the end. I guess I'll have finished early in the afternoon –

- That's fantastic! – Anna beamed.

- Yeah. I thought I would have more work to do. They may have done renovations recently –

Suddenly Anna remembered their conversation on the phone and couldn't help but ask. – Oh you mention some of that when we spoke earlier this morning. Do you happen to know the Crawleys? –

- John? I can't believe you're here, my friend! – the voice of Robert Crawley boomed around the room.

- There you have your answer – he whispered smiling at her before turning to the Lord – Hi Robert, nice to see you -

- When they told me you were working here I had to come and say hello at least – Robert said shaking John's hand affectionately.

- Yeah, Miss Smith hired me this morning – he explained looking towards Anna

- Anna? Oh God where are my manners. How are you, dear? – Robert asked shaking her hand.

- Very well now that everything is running smoothly around here. We're sure it will be all ready by tomorrow afternoon –

- I'm sure of that. My daughter trusts you wholeheartedly and we all know what a great worker you are –

- Thank you – Anna whispered blushing slightly

- So, how's the business going, John? – he asked turning again to his friend

- Can't complain. Between Downton and Ripon I have plenty of work –

- That's so great! You deserve it. But I hope you don't have plans for Sunday evening –

- Mmm no, I don't have plans. Why? –

- Why? Because I want you to come to my daughter's engagement party, of course! –

- Robert I… I don't think I… -

- Please, don't say no – Robert pleaded – It's a very important event for me and I want to share it with my old friend –

John knew that he couldn't refuse the invitation and although he wasn't big fan of the parties, he hadn't seen Robert in months.

- All right, I'll be there –

- Great! – Robert said cheerfully and patted his shoulder. – Well that's all. Cora must be looking for me downstairs, so I better be off. And Anna? I'm suppose Mary has already told you, but you're also invited to the party and we look forward to seeing you there –

When Robert left the room, John and Anna looked at each other and smile awkwardly.

- I suppose we're seeing each other on Sunday –

- I suppose so –

* * *

**So, what do you think? Comments and reviews always welcome and appreciated.**


End file.
